How the Tables Have Turned
by InuYashasLuvr4evr
Summary: How can a simple game turn everything upside down? Well, in this fanfic InuYasha and Kagome shows everyone how it can happen. "InuYasha, I think I understand why you hate this "collar."
1. Changing Places

No characters from this story are legally mine. I am only borrowing them from InuYasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1 

"INUYASHA, you get back here right now!" Kagome yelled after InuYasha. InuYasha appeared from out of a tree, running from Kagome. InuYasha yelled back to her, "Not likely wench!" InuYasha's face turned very pale as he flew through the air. 'Ah, shit. Me and my big mouth.' He thought to him self. Kagome suddenly stopped with a very annoyed look on her face. Then from a distance InuYasha could hear her faint words. "SIT BOY!" "AAAHHH!!!" InuYasha plunged to the ground. Kagome came running up to him. InuYasha said weakly, "You stupid bi…", but he was cut off by Kagome. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" InuYasha moaned in to the ground. Kagome leaned down to him and tapped him on the back and said, " tag, you're it" and ran off very quickly laughing.

**Later that night**

InuYasha sat in his corner of Kaede's hut rubbing is neck and wining to himself. "What is your trouble InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "Oh it's nothing. InuYashas just mad because I tagged him." Kagome explained. Everyone in the hut sat in shock. Miroku snapped out of it and asked with a stutter, "You… you mean, you and InuYasha… did it?" "NO!" InuYasha and Kagome yelled in unison. Both looked at each other and blushed a deep read, but InuYasha quickly turned away and crossed his arms across his chest. InuYasha said calmly, "It's a game called "tag", well at least that's what Kagome calls it." "Yeah, it's just a game. See, one person is the tagger and they chase the other people to make them become the tagger basically." Kagome explained briefly. "That sounds ver interesting." Sango said unsurely. "Sounds wonderful to me!" Shippo said excitedly. Kaede said, "most interesting child." "Thanks" Kagome said, 'I think'. "Well I'm going to go outside now and think a while," Kagome said while moving slowly out the door.

Kagome walked into the forest toward the Bone Eaters well. She sat down on the ground and leaned her back against the well siding. Kagome sighed and thought, 'Maybe I was a little harsh on InuYasha. It was only a game after all, but he called me that name and I couldn't help myself. Maybe I should apologize. Ahhh… I don't know what to do.' "Kagome?" Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha standing in front of her. "Are you alright?" InuYasha asked with concern. "Y-yeah, why do you ask?", she suspiciously asked InuYasha. He looked at her with a little wrinkle between his golden eyes, confused. "No, no reason. Why do you ask?" he requested sarcastically. Kagome scowled and turned away and said in an annoyed voice, "never mind." She took a deep breath and rotated back toward the confused half demon. "I'm sorry InuYasha." "What? What for?" asked InuYasha. "For saying the 'S' word… so many times… in a row." Kagome explained. InuYasha backed away in amazement. " Did I hear you right?" "Yes, I said I'm sorry and it was wrong of me." The young dog demon sat a bit closer to the teenage schoolgirl. InuYasha said with his head down, "I'm sorry too Kagome." Kagome stared at his white hair waiting for him to lift his head and make some sort of eye contact. He rose his head a little and gave Kagome the softest smile. "Do you really mean it?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, I shouldn't have said those things to you." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially from InuYasha. "Owww", Inuyasha grabbed at his shoulder. "InuYasha…?" The boy looked at the girl in wonder. Kagome rose up onto her knees and handled both sides of the prayer beads around InuYasha's neck and pulled them upward away from him. Shock spread across his face as he watched the raven-haired woman remove his "collar". She sat back down and sat the necklace upon her lap. There was nothing but silence in the air. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He asked with a somewhat roar. Kagome held out the beads and said, "put them on me." "What?!" "Please, put it around my neck." She said again. InuYasha didn't know what to do except take the beads and set them upon Kagome's shoulders. Kagome took in a deep breath and spoke. "Ok…, say something. Say a command." "Um…Kagome?" "Please, just do it." She said. InuYasha sat pondering. An idea came to mind, but he wasn't sure if it would work. "Well…" Kagome said impatiently. "Um… well, I don't want to hurt you so…**speak**." Burst InuYasha.


	2. Speaking the Truth

**Chapter 2: Speaking the Truth**

Recap: An idea came to mind, but he wasn't sure if it would work. "Well…" Kagome said impatiently. "Um… well, I don't want to hurt you so…**speak**." Burst InuYasha.

The next morning the gang sat down in Kaede's hut eating breakfast except Shippo who was still in slumber land. No one had notice the prayer beads that are now around Kagome's neck had been removed from InuYasha until Shippo greeted Kagome with a 'good morning' hug. "Kagome, what's this around your…" Shippo stopped his words in their tracks as he glanced over at InuYasha. Shippo leaped at InuYasha, latching on to his kamono. "What did you do to Kagome, how did you get the prayer beads off!?" The scared little kitsune yelled. "Shippo calm down, I took it off and told InuYasha to put it on me." Kagome said with a soothing voice. "But Kagome you could get hurt, your not like InuYasha you know," said Miroku. Sango looked at the lecherous monk in a bit of surprise. Kagome responded, "No, InuYasha said he didn't want me to get hurt so he gave me a different command, even though I'm not quite sure how he plans to use it." Kagome looked at InuYasha unsurely. "Yes, how does ye plan to use the prayer beads to ye advantage?" Asked the old priestess. "Well, I'm not sure. I had an idea, but it probably won't work." "Well, what was ye's command?" InuYasha said, "I told Kagome to speak." Kaede responded, "I see, well that is interesting." "What is?" Shippo asked. "InuYasha, did ye say that command so that Kagome would speak the truth when you asked?" InuYasha said in surprise, "yeah, how'd you…" Kagome cut him off. "InuYasha! Sit!" Kagome forgot that she was the one wearing the necklace. InuYasha awaited the crashing blow, but it failed to come. He had also forgotten. He asked, "What did you say that for? Speak." "You hurt my feelings and that says to me that you don't trust me." Kagome said rapidly and suddenly realized what she said. Kagome was so upset she ran out of the hut. InuYasha sat with his mouth wide open in shock. "InuYasha, go after her!" Sango yelled. The hanyou snapped out of it and ran out the door.

Kagome ran back to the bone eaters well with tears running down her face. When Kagome got back to the well, she looked down into the black hole of which hundreds of demon carcasses used to be thrown into. She remembered she left her bag in Kaede's hut, but she was too overwhelmed to go back and get it. Kagome leaped into the well and crossed back over to her time.

InuYasha had been following her sent and ended up at the well. Her sent was flowing through time and he followed it back to modern times.

Back in Kagome's time 

InuYasha jumped from out of the well. He could smell something different in the air. 'Sniff, sniff', "Is…Kagome crying?"

Kagome lay across her bed with her face plowed into her pillow and tears wetting the pink fluff. "Kagome?" InuYasha said from the window. Kagome just laid there without a word. InuYasha stepped down from the window sill and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the floor face the young girl. "Kagome, talk to me." Kagome did nothing. "Talk to me damn it!" InuYasha yelling in frustration. Kagome winced. InuYasha calmed himself down. "Why are you crying?" Still she laid in silence. "Please Kagome I don't want to have to say the 'S' word again." One single salty tear ran down her cheek. InuYasha didn't what to do and put his head down. "Why did you run away? Please, speak." Kagome mumbled, "I was embarrassed." With InuYasha's sensitive ears, he could hear every word she said even if she didn't want him to. "Why were you embarrassed?" She mumbled again, "Because I told the truth about me feelings." Kagome sat up from her position on the bed and glared at InuYasha. "Why do I have to tell the truth about how I feel and you don't!?" She screamed. InuYasha jumped back. "What do you mean, you're the one that made me put that restriction on you!" The half-breed explained. Kagome just sat on her knees on her bed with her mouth shut and her head down. InuYasha walked up to her and sat down beside the young girl. "I'm sorry," Kagome said once again. "Don't be, if you want… I'll take the necklace off." InuYasha said with a tender voice. "No" InuYasha looked up at Kagome confused and their eyes met. "What are you saying?" InuYasha asked. "If you don't feel I tell you the truth, then I should trust you on that." "Kagome…" Kagome cut him off, "no you're right. This is good." She said as she fiddled with the necklace. InuYasha wasn't to sure, but he believed her any way. "Come on InuYasha, let's go back." Kagome said. "Yes, let's go and hunt for shards." Kagome said with enthusiasm, "right."

Outside by the well 

"Are you ready, Kagome?" As Kagome held onto InuYasha's hand. "Let's go." The two jumped into the well and fell through time together.


	3. Lost, but Found

Recap: "Are you ready, Kagome?" As Kagome held onto InuYasha's hand. "Let's go." The two jumped into the well and fell through time together.

**Chapter 3: Lost, but Found**

Back in the Feudal Era 

As Kagome and InuYasha walked back in to Kaede's hut, Kagome said, "I'm back." But know one was there. With both of the teens confused, they walked back outside. They came upon a villager taking a walk through the village. "Excuse me?" Kagome said. "Huh, oh. Hello, what can I do for you?" The kind villager asked. "We're looking for Priestess Kaede, have you seen her?" "Oh yes, she is at the Shrine." The villager said. "Oh thank you, thank you very much." Kagome said as she slightly bowed to the old village man. InuYasha and Kagome took off in the direction of the village shrine.

"There you guys are, why are you up here?" InuYasha asked. Miroku explained, "we sensed an evil aura about." "Is that right, well where's the demon? I'll destroy it right now." InuYasha said as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "I'm sorry InuYasha, but we have already exorcised the demon," said Lady Kaede. "What?" InuYasha growled as he put is dog fang back into it's holster. "What kind of demon was it?" Kagome asked. "Just your typical snake demon," Sango replied. Kagome said with wonder, "wow, a snake demon? I've never seen one of those. Is that unusual to have near the village?" "As a matter of fact it is." Said the monk. Someone must have sent it, but why such a small demon?" Wondered the arrogant hanyou. "Actually it was a quite large snake demon…" Sango said. "We were surprised." Miroku finished. "Um…where is Shippo?" Asked Kagome. Sango said, "we left him at the hut." "InuYasha and I were just there and he wasn't." "Well…maybe he's playing somewhere in the village." Miroku said in an uneasy tone of voice. "Yeah, you're probably right." Kagome said.

Later that night 

The group sat around a fire in the hut, but Shippo still had not returned. "I'm getting worried," Kagome fussed. InuYasha asked, "about what?" "About Shippo, he's been gone all day. Something just doesn't feel right." Explained the young miko. "Yes, you are right. Something just doesn't seem to add up. If Shippo were near, he would have come back to check if Lady Kagome had returned," said the perverted monk. "Yes, you're right," added the last demon slayer of her kind. InuYasha sniffed the air. 'Sniff, sniff'. "What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked with concern. "Demon," InuYasha said in a growl. InuYasha jumped up from his spot and fled out the doorway. The others followed him and ended up at the God Tree.

Near the God Tree 

"InuYasha, where is it?" Kagome whispered. "I don't know. It's like it vanished," the dog boy said with confusion. A rustle came from the treetops. "There!" InuYasha yelled as he leapt into the leaves disappearing from the group's sight. All that was heard was the sound of branches cracking and leaves crunching under someone or something's body. Then a loud scream came from the towering wood. "AHHH…!" InuYasha came tumbling from out of the leaves and landed on the ground with an echoing thud. Kagome came up running toward InuYasha and down to the ground by his side. "InuYasha, are you alright!?" Kagome asked in a panic. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." InuYasha said as he was helped up from the dirt. All of a sudden, a demon appeared from out of the top of the tree. "Look out!" InuYasha said as he grabbed Kagome and leaped away from the demon's crushing body. "Whoa, what is that?" Miroku yelled. " It's a lizard demon." Answered InuYasha. "But it's so huge," stated Sango. Kagome stood wide eyed as she looked at the demon. InuYasha turned to see if Kagome had been hurt by the demon when they tried to get away. "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked. The young girl still stood in her place gawking at the lizard demon. InuYasha shook her and said, "Kagome, what's wrong!? Speak!" "I've seen this demon before." "Where? Speak!" InuYasha demanded. "By the Bone Eaters well, when I was going home." Kagome snapped out of it. "I didn't do anything. I just thought he…" All of a sudden InuYasha was hit by the lizard demon's tail and flung into a tree. "InuYasha!!!" Kagome screamed. Sango and Miroku kept the demon occupied up until then and began to get its attention back. InuYasha sat in pain at the foot of a tree unable to get up just yet. Kagome ran to him with tears in her eyes, but was snatched up by the demon. It held her up to his face. _"I did this for you, my sweet,"_ The demon told Kagome. "What, what are you talking about?" Kagome pleaded. _"I saw you sobbing as I sat there on the ground. Right then, I decided that I would make you mine. You looked so delectable with that pain and sorrow spread across your face,"_ the demon explained with a hiss. "You became this, just so you could eat me?" Kagome said in a disgusted voice. _"Yes, and now I will feed on your salty flesh."_ "I don't think so!" Yelled InuYasha as he swung his blade at the large demon. He sliced the demon's arm off that held Kagome in it and she and the arm hit the ground with Kagome still in it's grasp. Sango and Miroku came to Kagome's rescue and helped release her from the demon's clawed hand. InuYasha jumped at the demon, but was back handed into a tree trunk and he hit the ground with Tetsusaiga still in hand. He ran at the demon as it went to grab for Kagome again. The demon had his back to InuYasha. InuYasha yelled, "don't you dare turn your back to me in a battle!" The half demon jumped into the air above the reptile and landed on it's back, stabbing the demon in the neck and straight through to the front. The demon struggled to get InuYasha off him, but it couldn't reach. InuYasha leaped off it, pulling his sword out of the demon and landed near his friends with his sword in attack stance. The demon staggered back and forth and with it's last amount of strength, it through itself at the group. InuYasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and Miroku did the same with Sango and jumped out of the way. The lizard demon lay on the ground surrounded by blood gushing from its throat. It then vanished into thin air. Just as Kagome was about to say something to InuYasha, he leaped into the tree. Everyone stood in confusion. Not a moment later, InuYasha fell from the tree landing on his two feet with Shippo in his arms. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled in excitement as he hopped into her arms. "Shippo!" Kagome said while hugging the frightened kitsune. "What happen Shippo?" Sango asked. "Well, you guys left and while I was sitting by the fire, Kagome came in," Shippo explained. "What? But Shippo I didn't come back till a little later," Kagome said. "I didn't know that, so I jumped into your arms and you took me here. Then you transformed into this huge lizard demon. It really scared me." "But why would he take you?" Asked InuYasha. "He said I was the bait and Kagome was his fish. I didn't know what to do," said Shippo. "You poor thing. Everything is fine now." Kagome said to comfort him. 'Sniff, sniff' Shippo looked around. "InuYasha, you're bleeding." "What?" Kagome said concerned. "Oh, it's nothing, just a scratch," he said. "It doesn't matter, we have to get back to Kaede's and fix you up," Kagome demanded. "Fine" InuYasha said with a 'Feh'.

Back at Kaede's Hut 

The group of friends were worn out and ready to fall asleep. Sango slept on the other side of the fire from Miroku to make sure he didn't perform a move on her. Miroku and Shippo slept in the corner while Kagome bandaged up InuYasha. "InuYasha, I'm so sorry." Kagome pleaded. "InuYasha turned his head away, "for what?" "If I would have told you about the lizard demon that I saw earlier, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Kagome started to cry and she stopped bandaging the wounded hanyou. InuYasha faced the girl again. "This isn't your fault," InuYasha said. Kagome still cried, avoiding InuYasha. InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and said, "this…", he pointed to his wound, "this wasn't your fault." "This isn't any ones fault," InuYasha said trying to comfort the weeping girl. Kagome looked up at him with red eyes and wet cheeks. "Thank you InuYasha," Kagome said. InuYasha asked, "for what?" "Nothing." InuYasha asked again with something added, "for what? Speak." Kagome smiled and said, "for being so sweet." InuYasha looked at her a bit confused, but hugged her nonetheless. InuYasha whispered, "you're welcome." Kagome fell asleep in his arms with a slight smile on her face. InuYasha laid her down next to him and leaned back against the wall and fell asleep dreaming of his Kagome and their embrace.


	4. The New Moon and An Unwanted Guest

Recap: Kagome fell asleep in his arms with a slight smile on her face. InuYasha laid her down next to him and leaned back against the wall and fell asleep dreaming of his Kagome and their embrace.

**Chapter 4: The New Moon and An Unwanted Guest**

The next morning, "mmm…so good," InuYasha said to himself as everyone slept in as the sun had already risen. Kagome began to stir in her sleep as she heard familiar sounds coming from across the room. She awoke with the sun peeking in from out of the cracks in the walls that blinded her for a moment. Kagome sat up from the floor and rubbed her eyes to relieve herself from the 'sleep' that reserved space in the corners of her eyes. As her vision came back, she could make out a not so ordinary hanyou slurping something from a bowl. Kagome started to focus and glanced around the room to see everyone, besides Kaede, who wasn't present and InuYasha sleeping. She also noticed that her overly stuffed bag had been opened and dug through. She quickly turned back to InuYasha and glared at the half demon as an evil looking aura began to surround her. "INUYASHA!!!" From outside, birds flew in a frenzy. The loud scream woke the others from their slumber to see a very angry Kagome chasing a frightened InuYasha.

"So what are ye planning for this new day?" Asked Kaede to the injured mutt. InuYasha sat rubbing his head from Kagome's earlier beating she had given him. 'Feh', "what do you think we're doing today, hag?" InuYasha asked sarcastically. "We're going on another journey to search for more shards of the Shikon Jewel," Miroku answered in InuYasha's place. "Well then, ye better set out. It will be dark soon," said the wise, old priestess. "Yes, you're right. Lets get going," said Kagome. The group packed up their needed materials and were on their way.

Somewhere, Not Too Far from the Village

It started to get dark and so the five travelers set camp. Shippo collected sticks to put in the fire that Miroku had been preparing. InuYasha sat up on a branch in a tree above the camp site, waiting for any intruders to attack. As for the girls, they found a hot spring near by. The two young ladies stripped into the nude to take a warm bath, being alert of the boys that were also near by. "Kagome?" Sango said. Kagome answered, "yes?" "Do you remember what tonight is?" Kagome sat soaking as she thought about Sango's question. Suddenly, Kagome sprung up out of the spring, quickly put her clothes back on, excusing her self from Sango and ran back to the camp site. 'I can't believe I forgot about the new moon tonight,' Kagome thought, 'InuYasha, why didn't you say something?'

Back at the Camp Site

InuYasha sat up in the tree as he watched the sun disappear behind the mountains in the distance. Kagome stood at the base of the same tree InuYasha had been sitting in. She looked up to find nothing, but the wind. She glanced around to find a black haired boy sitting close to the fire. "InuYasha, how could you…" Kagome was cut off by a 'shhh'. InuYasha had his finger up to his lips and pointed at the tired out Kitsune and the monk who seemed to be dozing off. She looked at the two, but turned to InuYasha again. She sat down next to the human InuYasha. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked in a whisper. InuYasha gazed into the flames that rose from the fire that lit up his violet eyes.. "I just didn't want you to worry, that's all," InuYasha whispered back. The raven haired young woman scooted closer to the young man. "Don't you think I would have noticed?" Kagome said as she rubbed his earless head. InuYasha smirked at this action. "Um…Kagome?" "Yes?" Kagome asked in a pleading sort of tone. They turned to face each other and realized that their noses were only centimeters apart. They leaned in, with their eyes closed when all of a sudden, "AHHH…" was heard coming from the forest. The two separated without a second thought. "That sounded like Sango," Kagome said in a panic. They headed toward the spring. The scream woke up Miroku and Shippo. They saw Kagome and InuYasha heading into the forest and followed.

The Spring

"Oh stop your screaming, you stupid woman," said the mysterious demon. Sango was still in the spring when an unexpected arrival appeared. Just then, Sango's companions arrived. InuYasha growled in anger, even though he was mortal now. Miroku and Shippo showed up seconds later. Kagome stood in shock, but not much. "Kagome, I knew you were here. I could sense your lovely sent for miles. Just the thought of you with this dog turd made me sick, but I'm here now and you have nothing to worry about," said the demon. "Koga?" InuYasha said in a low growl, "what did you call me, you scrawny wolf?" Koga said, "you heard me, pup. Now let Kagome go!" "What? Kagome doesn't want to be with you!" "And why would she want to be protected by some half- breed, when she can be with a real demon?" Koga speaking like a true smartass. "You'll pay for that wolf!" Kagome couldn't take much more of this and left the two arrogant pups to argue. The boys noticed Kagome wasn't around and started up again on a different subject. "Now see what you've done?" InuYasha said.. Koga asked in aggravation, "what I did?" The arguing went on like this for hours, until InuYasha was being held back by Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Koga realized that he couldn't fight InuYasha in this state, seeing how he thought it wouldn't be fun to kill the half-breed without much difficulty. "This isn't over half-breed," and without a moments notice, Koga took off at lightening speed and was soon out of site. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango released InuYasha. 'Feh', "coward." InuYasha turned around and started walking with his eyes closed saying, "who's the pup nn…" InuYasha took his last step off of solid ground and plunged into the spring. He emerged from the water drenched. The three friends chuckled as they saw InuYasha shake himself off like a dog and because he was human, it didn't turn out the way he planned. InuYasha turned his head and gave them the evil eye and the forest was quite once more.


	5. Not Only Physical Wounds

Recap: The three friends chuckled as they saw InuYasha shake himself off like a dog and because he was a human, it didn't turn out the way he planned. InuYasha turned his head and gave them the evil eye and the forest was quiet once more.

Chapter 5: Not Only Physical Wounds

The Next Day On the Road 

InuYasha and Kagome walked ahead as the others followed behind. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched in caution as the two began to argue again. Kagome turned her head and faced InuYasha with a slight glare as they kept walking. "InuYasha, why do you always have to fight with Koga?" Kagome asked with an angry stare. InuYasha halted in his tracks as he was shocked by Kagome's question. He hopped in front of the young woman. The three left behind stopped and watched the assumed massacre. "What? Kagome, are you siding with that wolf?" InuYasha yelled. "InuYasha, I didn't say that." The hanyou turned away with eyes closed and folded his arms across his chest. "You don't have to," InuYasha said. "I already know how you feel about that scrawny wolf."

"What!? I can't believe you would say that. I can't believe…arrr. Forget it! I'm going home!" Kagome yelled in aggravation. Kagome started walking down the road, while InuYasha sat in a 'I will not be moved' position. Kagome didn't even get five feet away, when a tornado suddenly appeared and snatched her up. She could do nothing, but scream, "InuYasha". InuYasha ran to her as she reached out to grab his hand, but when their fingers were barely even touching, InuYasha was kicked in the face. He hit the ground hard and could hear the mangy wolf laughing as the storm disappeared along with Kagome. "Rrrr…Koga, you bastard," InuYasha growled as he was being picked up by Miroku. Sango stated, "we have to go after them right away, before Koga's sent dissipates." "Yes, Sango is right. We must hurry Inu…," Miroku said, but noticed that the urgent hanyou had already left and was far down the road. The three companions headed in the direction that Koga had left. They flew over InuYasha once in a great while, while riding Kirara.

Koga's Lair 

Koga set Kagome down in his nest of pelts. Kagome shrugged and gave a "hmph". "What's wrong Kagome?" Koga asked in concern. Kagome did not move as she said very calmly, "Koga, did I ask you to take me here?" "No, but…" "Did I say something like 'Oh Koga, take me with you?" Koga said, "no, but you don't have to. I know you would rather be with me than that mutt." Kagome turned and said very frustrated, "why does everyone think they know what I feel and want? InuYasha says he knows I have some sort of 'feelings' for you. And you…you think I want to be here? Don't get me wrong Koga, I like you, but…" Just then InuYasha arrived with the gang at his heels. InuYasha stood slack jawed as he heard this. "InuYasha," Kagome said with wide eyes. Koga protected Kagome as he repeated to InuYasha, "you see mutt, Kagome likes me. Not you, so just go back home." Kagome couldn't take any more. "Koga stop it!" The wolf turned around to face the raging girl. She calmed herself down before she spoke. "Koga, I do like you, but only as my friend." "Ah, don't kid yourself, you're only saying that so that the pup's feelings aren't hurt," Koga said as he faced InuYasha again. This time InuYasha was in Koga's face. InuYasha asked, "Kagome how do you truly feel about Koga? Speak." Kagome quickly answered, "I don't like Koga more than a friend and I don't want to stay with him." Koga went wide eyed and before he could turn to Kagome, Koga was thrown out of the cave. Everyone ran outside, including the wolf pack, who watched their leader engage in battle. Koga slid across the dirt until he hit a large boulder. "How dare you touch me you filthy half-breed," Koga yelled at InuYasha. "Kagome said she doesn't like you like that and if she says so, then it's so," InuYasha said back to the angered wolf. Kagome watched from the sidelines when she over heard InuYasha's comment. 'Was he actually listening?' Kagome thought to herself. "It doesn't matter any more, now die," Koga yelled as he stampeded toward the hanyou. InuYasha quickly leaped out of the way, but Koga was so fast that he matched every single one of InuYasha's moves. InuYasha was about to unsheathe the Tetsusaiga, when he smelt something very faint in the air. Koga ran up to the half-breed and performed a round house, but it failed as InuYasha took off running into the woods. "Where are you going? We're not finished here dog turd!" Before he could run after InuYasha, Kagome stopped him. "Koga, take me with you," Kagome said. "I knew you couldn't stay away," Koga said in triumph. Kagome just shook her head. The wolf grabbed Kagome and they were off. The others followed behind on Kirara.

'Kikyo, what happen?' InuYasha thought as he sniffed the air again. 'Naraku…'

Somewhere deep in the Forest 

As InuYasha got closer, Kikyo's sent became stronger, but Naraku's reluctantly became weaker. Soon he came to a clearing and saw Kikyo wounded. He landed on the ground near her. "Kikyo," InuYasha said. Kikyo turned around and she was covered in blood. Not all of it was hers, but that of Kaguras. "Inu…Ya…sha," Kikyo said as she fell to the ground. InuYasha quickly caught her and sat with her upon the ground. The dead Priestess embraced InuYasha and he held her close.

Koga arrived soon after with Kagome in his arms. They hid behind a tree watching from afar. Kagome could see the two former lovers, but she could not see Kikyo's wounds. Koga growled, "Kagura." With Koga's highly defined sense of smell, he could decipher between Naraku and his incarnations. "What?" Kagome asked in confusion. "She was here, Kagura," Koga repeated. 'Kagura was here with Kikyo? Were they in a fight or were they planning against us?' Kagome thought. Kagome couldn't watch much more of this. "Koga, please take me to the well in Kaede's village." "Yes, "Koga said. Before they could leave, the group showed up behind them. "Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked. "I'm going home. Koga's taking me back to the well. I'll be back in a couple days with more supplies." Shippo whined, but Kagome gave him a hug and promised to bring back some lollypops. Shippo smiled and stopped crying. Kagome turned away for a moment and then walked up to Koga. He took her by the waist and took Kagome back to the well.

The group peeked into the open and saw the current event. They realized why Kagome had the sudden urge to leave and left themselves.

InuYasha and Kikyo were still in an embrace. InuYasha took a deep breath and smelt something familiar, but faint. He suddenly realized. 'Kagome is…crying.'


	6. The Night of Song

Recap: InuYasha and Kikyo were still in an embrace. InuYasha took a deep breath and smelt something familiar, but faint. He suddenly realized. 'Kagome is…crying.'

**Chapter 6: The Night of Song**

Modern Times

Kagome sat in her room crying while sitting on her bed in the corner. She didn't have the lights on and it was becoming dark outside. She had been sobbing for hours. Her mother, grandfather, and Sota hadn't come back from the hospital yet from visiting Kagome's sick Aunt. The note on the refrigerator left by her mother said that they would be at the hospital for four days and it had already been two. Kagome was all alone in her house crying in the dark. After so many hours of nothing but tears, Kagome was becoming tired. She calmed herself by singing. She started to sing before it started to sprinkle outside.

"All my life,

I've dreamed of someone like you.

And all through the night,

I wished my dream would come true.

Wish you here

In my arms,

To know

That it's real.

I can't tell

If you exist,

So hold my hand

And squeeze it tight.

Until tomorrow,

Hold on.

You push away,

So far away.

Why do you

Taunt me?

When I know

I can't have you

At all.

Wish you here

In arms,

To know

That your near."

(Wish You Here ©By Jessica Stewart 10/6/03)

Suddenly a knock came from the window. Kagome was very sleepy, but she got up and walked over to the window any way. She unleashed the latch and a soaked hanyou stepped into her room. It had started pouring outside while she was singing. She didn't even notice. InuYasha had been sitting outside her window for quite some time. It started falling water became very heavy as he listened in on Kagome's soothing voice. "InuYasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "I kn…nn…ow you were cc…cc…rying," InuYasha answered as he was shivering. "You're freezing, here I'll be back in a minute." Kagome went into her bathroom across the hall and grabbed two towels. She then went to the hall closet and pulled down a blue quilt from the top shelf. She walked back into the room and her face flushed as she saw InuYasha taking off his kimono. "InuYasha, what are you doing?" Kagome said as she turned away with a blush. "My mm…mother used tt…to tell me that I ww…would get sick if I kept my ww…wet cc…clothe on," InuYasha stated witha chatter. "That's true, but I brought you these to dry your self off and this to keep you warm," Kagome said as she handed him the towels and blanket without looking at him. With in minutes, InuYasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She turned around to see InuYasha wrapped in the blanket. "Ok, now tell me, why were you crying?" InuYasha asked. Kagome tried to avoid the question be asking him a question. "Um…does that feel better? I hope that keeps you warm," she said as she walked away and toward her bed. InuYasha followed her. "Kagome, why were you crying? Speak," InuYasha said. "I saw you and Kikyo together," Kagome said. Tears ran down her cheeks. InuYasha wiped each one away as he said, "No one, not even Naraku may kill her. If she dies, it will be by my hand and no one else's. Kikyo fought Kagura and she was wounded. I had to…" Kagome cut him off. "I understand InuYasha. Your life is hers and hers is yours." InuYasha looked to the ground. Kagome slowly scooted back up against the wall and patted the seat next to her, signaling for InuYasha to scoot back and sit with her. He moved into the spot Kagome had patted and leaned against the wall. They sat in silence, but not a second later, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and held it between them. Kagome looked at their entwined hands and smiled. "This is what you wanted, right, "InuYasha asked while starring into the dark. "What?" Kagome asked. She looked over at him. "This is what you said in your song isn't it?" The half-breed restated. "Y…you were listening to me?" Kagome asked in surprise. "Yeah, I really liked it," InuYasha said with a smile while still looking towards the door. "Really?" Kagome asked. "Yeah," InuYasha faced Kagome, "do you think you could sing another one?" InuYasha pleadingly asked. Kagome wasn't too sure. "I don't know," she said. InuYasha said, "please." Kagome had never ever heard InuYasha say that word in all the time she has known him. She was surprised, but not as surprised as InuYasha was to hear himself begging for something so small. "Ok," She finally said.

"It doesn't matter where the sun sets

And it will never matter if it snows.

Just as long as you're always thinking of me,

I will never truly be alone.

It doesn't matter if you love me.

It doesn't matter if I cry.

Just as long as your always thinking of me,

I will never truly lay down and die.

(Chorus)

Whether the ground moves

Or the stars collide.

I know I'll always be there

On your mind.

Through thick and thin,

Through the good times and bad.

You know you'll always remember

The friendship we had.

Because it doesn't matter if I can't touch you

And it doesn't matter if it's not fair.

Just as long as your always thinking of me,

I will never truly believe you're not there.

It doesn't matter how much you love me.

It doesn't matter who you are.

Just as long as your always thinking of me,

I will never truly be too far."

InuYasha laid down on Kagome's lap as she sang. She looked down at the resting hanyou and kept singing.

"(Chorus)

It doesn't matter.

No, it doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter any more.

Who cares any more?

See it doesn't matter how it's looked at

And it doesn't matter if you leave.

Just as long as your always thinking of me,

I know that I can be happy.

(Chorus) 2X

It doesn't matter,

It doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter any more.

Who cares?

I care.

Who cares any more?

Oh yes, I care."

(Always Thinking ©By Jessica Stewart 6/1/04)

Kagome finished the song and when she looked down at InuYasha he was asleep. She was very tired and wanted to watch InuYasha sleep, but her eyes became heavy. Kagome put her hand on InuYasha's head and rubbed his ears. She smiled when she heard a faint purring-like sound coming from the sleeping boy. Soon after she fell asleep as well.

Next Morning

Kagome woke up and saw that InuYasha was actually still sleeping. She watched him for a while until he started to stir. InuYasha's eyes blinked twice before he could focus. He had forgotten where he was. He lifted his head a bit and noticed his face had just been laying on someone's legs. He flushed as he sat up very quickly. This surprised Kagome, but she laughed when she saw his red face. "Oh, I almost forgot I was here," InuYasha said with a smirk. "Did you sleep well, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "Actually, that was the best sleep I've had in a while, "InuYasha answered. Kagome said, "I can believe that, since you are always expecting a demon to attack." She smiled at InuYasha. Kagome blushed as she got up off her bed. "Um…I'm going to take a shower while you get dressed," Kagome said as she walked into the bathroom. InuYasha got up and started putting his clothe back on.

After Shower

InuYasha and Kagome sat down at the breakfast table. Kagome had scrambled eggs, while InuYasha had ramen. When they finished, they went outside.

Outside

They walked passed the God Tree. Kagome stopped, while InuYasha kept walking. He noticed she wasn't near him and turned around to see her staring at the large tree. He walked up to her and stood beside the young schoolgirl. "I remember, "Kagome said. She turned to face InuYasha. "I'll always remember," Kagome said as she leaned in and kissed the hanyou on the cheek. InuYasha was surprised by how forward Kagome was being at that moment. She took his hand and said with a smile while pulling him toward the well, "come on InuYasha, let's go home." InuYasha smiled and thought, 'yeah, home.'


	7. NOTE

To: All the readers,

I might do a seventh chapter, I have to see. I have an idea on what I want to do, but I've been doing other things, like creating my very own anime story. I've even created my characters. I drew them and colored them and gave them back grounds. So far have four out of five of the main characters done. Well, I'll try to do find time and ideas for the seventh chap. Hope you see this Bonnie. C-ya. Luv, peace, and chicken grease!

R.E.D.


End file.
